This invention relates to portable electronic devices, including but not limited to handheld wireless communication devices. More particularly, this invention relates to means of accommodating batteries of different sizes in such devices.
Certain portable electronic devices, handheld wireless communication devices in particular, are designed to provide various battery life options, depending on different capacity batteries being used. Batteries of different capacity tend to have different physical dimensions. These differences in dimension are typically compensated for by providing battery area access doors of varying dimension, i.e. a separate battery door for each possible battery. It would be preferable to avoid such separate battery doors.